Lemonade
by Rikki-Chadwick-Is-A-Mermaid
Summary: Life gives you lemons, guess what you do! Life's been handing Katie Gardner a sizable amount of lemons lately, and only one particular Stoll brother can help her Lemonade-itize them. Tratie fluff, my first fic...Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Remember- Review!
1. Chapter One

Katie Gardner was not one for , when it came to Will Solace, she was more than happy to , hugs, flowers. It was perfection. Will and Katie, Katie and daughter of Demeter was in heaven for exactly-Three months,Two weeks,Four days,Eight hours,Forty-five minutes,And thirty-seven then he took her hand at breakfast on that cool, October her to the her dumped her like an empty Coke he'd say, "I never wanted it to end like this."And prance off with that. Horrible. Nasty. Harmony, from she'd see them playing tonsil hockey in the strawberry fields as she would lay sleeplessly at night, insomnia washing over her like a tidal 'd cry, and cry and cry. Miranda tried, Lily tried, Rosie tried. Even Blossom no one could get her to get out of bed, take away that photo-booth strip of her and the golden-haired Apollo even Annabeth, her best friend, couldn't get the poor girl just simply would not, could not, bring herself to emerge from her warm caccoon of so she stayed a that fateful day when Travis Stoll took it upon himself to snap her the Hades out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a known fact that Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner "could't tolerate one another." But then there was this tiny. Little. Whisper. That claimed they were madly, deeply, passionately in love. That little whisper was half of the two. Travis couldn't stand her. Her and her beautiful, wavy hair, that was the color of caramel and curled ever so slightly at her elbows. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes that could assassinate him on the spot, or make him melt into a vulnerable, demigod puddle at her feet. Her flawlessly tanned skin, the light sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her laugh, that made his knees weak, or the giggle that escaped her lips whenever she talked to Will. Damn him. Travis wished she would look at him the way she looked at damn Will Solace in all of his Apollo glory. She'd giggle and curl a strand of hair round her index finger when he talked to her. And when he finally got balls enough to ask her to the fireworks, she'd nearly died. Damn him to Hades. Then he'd gone and dumped her, broken her heart, and Travis hadn't seen her around camp for days. Not at meal times, not at archery. So he'd decided to pay a visit to the Demeter cabin, the Saturday right before Halloween. 


	3. Chapter 3

Travis looked through the windows of the Demeter cabin. Nobody was inside, except for a little ball of blankets at the far side of the room that was Ms. Katie Gardner. Travis looked to his right. To his left. Everyone was at their activities, no one would notice him as he twisted the doorknob, and slunk inside. He tiptoed down the aisle of neatly made beds, and couldn't help but notice how much more room they had than in his cabin. As he neared, she became more aware, under that sea of warmth, that she was no longer alone in the cabin. Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes, placing her picture on the bedside table, and hugged her knees to her chest. Leaning back on her headboard, she finally looked up, and narrowed her eyes instantly as she saw the Stoll nearing her bedside. "What, Stoll?" She growled. Travis put his hands up in surrender, but was thanking every god he could think of that she was still alive. "Just wanted to see if my precious lil' Katie-Kat's ok." He teased, plopping himself at the foot of her bed and tossing his dark curls aside in a way that made Katie's heart skip a beat. She frowned, wondering why her stupid heart would jump for a Stoll, for gods' sake, and why she'd never noticed how mesmorising his deep blue eyes were and how beautiful... She shook herself mentally as she thought of an angry retort that just wouldn't come. "Well, I'm obviously not." She snapped, taking a bad of salt and vinegar crisps out from under her bed and munching one moodily. He grabbed for a crisp, but she snatching the bag away. "Oh, no. I nicked this myself, thank you very much, and you are not contaminating it with your... Travis-germs." Travis tried to control his heartbeat as it sped. Had she really stolen something without getting caught? His heart fluttered, and he felt himself falling a bit harder for the brown-eyed girl. "Really?" Travis said finally. "Travis-germs?" And she rolled her puffy eyes. "Well, you know what?" "No, please tell me. I'm just dying to hear what is so important." She grumbled, Travis chuckled. "No, you don't want to know..." She looked at him hard. "Well, I won't waste anymore of your time, then." She told him, and with that she pulled the covers over her head again. Travis immediatly yanked them off. "Oh, no, Katie-Kat. We're gonna fix you." "How do plan on doing that? Can you rewind time? Punch that jerk in the neck...?" She trailed off, a scary gleam in her eyes that scared the shit out of Travis. "First step- We take a shower." She glared at him. " I mean, YOU take a shower..." He hurriedly added. "Unless you wanna..." He said, winking, but that just earned an eye-roll and a pillow flying his way. "No." "C'mon, Katie." "No!" "Please?" "NO!" "For me?" "Absolutley not!" "Fine. If you want to stay an unattractive, single loser for the rest of your life, fine by me." "..." "Shut your face." She said quietly, tears welling up and threatning to fall. "What?" "I'm normally an unatractive loser, anyways. I don't see how this will help..." "Hey, don't say that." Travis told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. They were both surprised by this, and he retracted his hand at once. "Well, if Will didn't like me, no one does." "Will's opinion doesn't count for shit. Look who he dumped you for." "You sure were'nt saying that last month when you knocked her up three days in a row." Travis blushed. "Well, you see, I have this reputation... And every one expects..." "Their opinion doesn't count for shit." She told him, getting out of bed and heading for the showers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N-Aight, How'd you like it? I know, the first two chapters didn't upload correctly, but the story here is that Will Solace and Katie were dating, Will dumped her hard for a slutty Aphrodite girl, and Katie hasn't seen the sun for a week, crying over her ex. Travis, being head-over-heels for her, decided to pay her a visit, and thus the above ensues. I hope you like it, this is my first story in here! XD Yay me! Please review if you don't want to make a bunny cry. Do it for the bunnies. Love you all, Rikki :)


	4. Chapter 4

Katie had finally finished "Fixing" herself. Her best Aphrodite friend, Jenna, deemed her amazing, and so Katie walked with her friend to dinner for the first time all week. Of course, there were stares. It was the first time the daughter of Demeter had worn makeup. Or done anything with her hair besides throwing it into a messy ponytail. After bribery from Jenna and Annabeth, Katie had given up her fight, letting them do whatever the hell they wanted to her. This meant clothes, makeup and hair. And the girls had had a field day. Jenna gave her an ivory colored frilly dress. Katie had wrinkled her nose. "I swear to the gods, Anna, if she doesn't wear it I'mma run her through with my sword.." That certainly prompted Katie, and Annabeth passed her more girly things until Katie stood in front of the full-length mirror and smiled. The dress went mid-thigh, juuuust skimming the camp finger-tip rule that the Aphrodite cabin was rebelling against. She wore Anna's favourite jean jacket and Jenna's basketball sneakers. It was the perfect outfit for Katie. "If that don't say 'I'm back in the game and over that loser', I dunno what does, girl." Jenna told her. Katie had laughed, rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, and admired her crimped hair and bubblegum pink lip gloss. With that, the three girls walked to dinner. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Travis was beside himself with passion for the Demeter girl. Katie had owned the stares and giggled at every guy (who wasn't in her cabin), flipping her beautiful hair and shining so bright that he had to look away, if only for a second, to relieve the stinging in his eyes. "Grown some balls." He heard Connor hiss at him. He glared at his brother, and was surprised when Percy's voice came from behind him. "Travis. C'mon, man, she's made for you." Travis rolled his eyes and stabbed his steak. Suddenly he looked behind him to see if Percy was really serious, but he wasn't there... "Perce...?" Percy materialized in front of him, tossing up a Yankees cap and catching it, sitting on the bench. The son of Poseiden chuckled. "Annabeth left it in my cabin..." He told Travis, a blush tickling his cheek bones, and Travis fist bumped him. "Nice." Percy blushed redder, seeing Annabeth beam at him. "See... you and Katie could.." "No." "If you'd just-" "She'd never agree." "She would, too!" "Nuh Uh!" "Yeah huh!" And with that, the boys realized that they were'nt three. "Well, when you've finally decide to hike up your skirt, you know where she'll be." Then the Poseidon boy vanished, leaving Travis to gaze into his goblet with a quite serious expression. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N= Um, yeah, I won't usually put this up here, but right now I will. I just want to put in a disclaimer I've forgotten about.I DO NOT OWN, OR WILL I EVER OWN, PERCY JACKSON &THE OLYMPIANS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY HYPERION& RICK , this story is set after the Last Olympian, but as if The Lost Hero hasn't begun yet. Or maybe after all of that. you , this chapter is skipping a few months, Travis hasn't grown any balls yet, and Katie's still missing Will. Okay, let the story commense!_

* * *

><p>Freaking Stoll.<p>

The Spazz, Gardener.

Freaking, Fudging, Effing Travis Stoll.

Spazzy, Nagging, Obnoxious Katie Gardner.

She hates him. He hates her. End of story.

Or is it?

He has this strange feeling whenever he sees her and he fears he's in danger of falling for her. He tells himself it's a stomach virus.

She gets an odd sensation whenever she lays her eyes on him and the thought of loving him has crossed her unconsciousness and made it's way into her dreams- she thinks it's a trick of her PMS.

So ignoring the strange tingling, they commense with their lives, and the celebrating of the upcoming holidays.

And it's very hard to, because of a certain plant.

* * *

><p>Katie POV<p>

I was walking. No where in particular.

Holding my dad's letter, clutched between my icy fingers. It read(Including y reactions to give you an idea of how this went down in my head);

_Dear Kitty Kat-_ Daddy's writing! Yayy!

_You know I love you and I'd do anything for your safety. But I think I deserve happiness, too, right?_Ex-cuuuse moi? Aren't you happy when I'm happy?

_No, no, that sounds self-centered._ You betcha, popsicle.

_What I mean is- I'm married._ WTF? To whom? She a contolling neat freak? A blonde? She treating you right? Nice sweet and caring with a son to help on the farm?

_I met Stephanie Foster last month at a Farmer's Market in Salt Lake City. Her daughters are absolutely charming also! We fell in love and we got married, just like that!_Yup. My mother is a controlling bichey blonde. With daughters, which will only raise his unpayably high bills! Dam her to Hades!

_So, I also wanted to ask if you'd stay at camp for the winter- It's all too crazy around here right now, I fear you may be forgotten in the crowdedness._But- I love being lost in a crowd! More time to myself! I cannot believe this! Why? It's Stephanie isn't it?

_I love you Kate=Pate, and I'll send you your gift XMas morning._Bet it's deodorant and a hand-me-down bra three sizes too not-my-size.

_Love Your Old Dad_

Yes, dad, very cold. I really can't stand him at the moment.

That's why my face is wet. It's rather inconvienient that it's snowing and my tears are frozen to my face.

I pulled my coat tighter around me and tugged my hair down from it's ponytail to see if my hair could somewhat thaw my ears. It didn't work.

I wandered around- it was Christmas eve day, we all had the next week or so to spend time with our families and friends. Some campers who are Jewish gather together each night to light their menorahs, a ceremony I find quite intreging. I usually go with Miranda to the menorah lighting on Christmas Eve, and then she comes with me to the Christmas gathering in the Poseidon Cabin. But this year, Miranda got a new boyfriend, so obviously I was out of the picture- oh well.

I resolved to go to Annabeth for help. She's always a good advisor.

When I reached the Athena cabin, I knocked Jingle Bells- our code knock for "Gods-dammit, girl talk! _Now!_"

I heard a few curses, something smashing, and a sound like a plunger being pulled from a toilet- and trust me, I know what that sounds like.

A few moments later, the door opened and I giggled, immediatly covering my mouth with my hand.

Percy pushed past me, giving me a nod, and hurried back to his cabin. His face was bright red.

Inside the cabin, Annabeth's cheeks matched her santa hat, and she looked after her boyfriend with a sigh. I let out another giggle and she snapped out of it. She looked at me sheepishly.

Shrugging, I entered, closing the door behind me.

"What's up Kate?" She asked, coming back down to Earth. I could only guess what they were doing previous to my knock. I didn't really want to think about it.

I didn't speak, but passed her the letter. It took her about ten minutes to read it. At one point she got so frustrated she started from the beginning. When she finished it, she wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back with enthusiasm- I was closer to Annabeth and Gemma than my siblings, and I wasn't usually a huggy person. This was an exception.

"I'm so sorry, kid." She told me, putting on her I'm-six-months-older-than-you front. "But it gets better." She ruffled my hair in a paternal fashion and hugged me again.

"Promise?" I asked her, looking at her with wide eyes. She grinned.

"You betcha. C'mon, lets go get hot chocolate!" She pulled me from her cabin.

"I thought the Stolls stole it all." I protested.

"Course. But I have my secret weapon. With this weapon, I can bend Travis Stoll's will and he'll do anything for me- As long as this weapon agrees to the terms and conditions of a barter." Annabeth explained. I could sense this going awry and had to race to keep up with her mentally.

"What's the secret weapon?" I finally asked, fully interested. Annabeth started running to the Hermes Cabin, and called over her shoulder with a smirk,

"You!"


	6. Chapter 6

Travis' POV

Connor and I were arguing with Clarrise over the prices for hot chocolate this year. As usual, my brother and I nicked it all before the camp store opened.

Now, as it happens every year, campers freeze their butts off outside and crave something hot and chocolatey- and faster than you can say Sham-WooHoo!- Connor and I have profit.

Every year, we use the money to buy each other gifts that we wait to get until the last second. Usually they're crappy presents, cause we've never been very good at saving dough for more than the amount of time it takes to see something we wanna buy.

So, we were arguing very loud. At least, Clarrise was.

See, the IPad 7 just came out, and I want one sooo freaking bad. So we bumped the prices up to fifteen bucks a pop. Clarrise thought this was ridiculous, naturally, and so she had to fight about it. But we children of Hermes aren't daises.

So, Connor sufficently yelled down Clarrise and gave her a five cuks off coupon (I never said we have no hearts!). Well, it didn't happen like that entirely, but that's how I saw it.

Anyway.

Clarrise paid and left through the back door, as customers do.

"Gotta break." Connor told me, bro-language for 'That blonde was so checking me out-See ya later loser!'.

"D*" I grumbled. He just patted me on my curly head and flounced out like a girl. To my knowledge, Connor's not gay. But sometimes I wonder...

I took up the position of seller-of-stuff-people-wanna-buy, and made deals and bargains with other campers, discreetly scaming them out of their cash. Their loss.

Suddenly, a vision of beauty swept in the door. Katie Gardener had snowflakes gracing her eyelashes and the hair framing her face. My heart fluttered as she laughed at some joke Annabeth told her, Suddenly, they were walking towards me, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Happy Hollys, Travis!" Annabeth greeted. I smiled at her- she never annoyed me too much, no reason to be bitter on Christmas Eve!

"You too, Annabeth! Merry Christmas Katie!" I sang with a wink, hoping to get her to blush, but all I got was a smile. But she used teeth! She used her teeth! It was a toothy, friendly grin!_ That's never happened before!_

__"Same to you, Stoll." She teased. Annabeth looked hard at her and wispered something inintelegable in her ear. Then the weird part happened.

Katie started flirting with me.

Katie POV

Anna whispered harshly into my ear."Sell it girl!" So I did.

I flipped my hair, twirled it around a finger, and constantly smiled big. I was wearing just a thermal shirt and yogas, but I tried my best. I also giggled a lot, and fluttered the eyelashes. I also licked my lips all the time. He noticed.

It was rather hilarious, watching him suffer- but it was also surprising. Gemma had been telling me for years that Travis had something for me, but I just shook it off. Now, I wasn't too sure.

While I was flirting for chocolate, I thought- would Travis be a good boyfriend? Should I even waste my time? But then I remembered- Will. There was no chance in hades I was going there again. Once was quite enough, thank yuo very much!

When Travis very nearly tripped over his own feet trying to avoid me, Annabeth pounced.

"And really, I think we must get going. But-" And I cut in, with my hip cocked and my eyes fluttering.

"It's soo_oooo_" Pasue for dramatic effect-"Cold out there."

"Yeah, gods, your prices are sky high this year!" Anna added. Travis gulped. One look at me and I knew we had him.

"Um- um- well- I'm sure I can get you girls a reduced price...?"

"That would be..._gratifying._" He nearly squealed. When he handed us our chocolate, my hand lingerd on his and he almost dropped it. Annabeth paid our three-dollars each, and we made to exit.

Then my conscience beared down, no-holds-barred.

I felt so unbelievably guilty. I couldn't live with myself. I'm such a gank. What did I do? What was I thinking, messing with his head like that?

So I stopped at the door. Suddenly there was an "oooh!'' Like on those dumb shows, and I looked up.

Dammit.

Mistletoe.

So I spun around, and in that instant I solidified my resolve, put every stupid male out of my head and kissed Travis Stoll.

I put emotion into that kiss.

Guilt. Fear. Overwhelming joy. And the one thing I wasn't expecting to be felt for a Stoll such as himself.

Ell. Oh. Vee. Ee.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Hollies guys! Sorry about not updating- and for those who are confused, Katie and Will Solcae were a happy couple. Will broke it off for a ganky Aphro girl. Katie had a broken heart, but Travis helped her fix it. Then she got pretty and Travie got jealous. Now they're not sure of their feeling for each other. So in this chapter, you can probably guess what's going on- Katie's using Travis to get cheap hot chocolate, And than her ture feelings burst through in a passionate mistletoe kiss. Awww. <strong>

**So I'm thinking it's Katie's turn to be ragingly jealous- who's with me? And if anyone has any ideas, leave a comment. Ell Oh Vee Ee you all!**

**Rikki**


End file.
